indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Imitation in Death
Plot Summary Summer, 2059. A man wearing a cape and a top hat approaches a prostitute on a dark, New York City street. Minutes later, the woman is dead. Left at the scene is a letter addressed to Lieutenant Eve Dallas, inviting her to play his game and unveil his identity. He signs it, "Jack." Now Dallas is in pursuit of a murderer who knows as much about the history of serial killers as she does. He has studied the most notorious and the most vicious slayings in modern times. But he also wants to make his own mark. He has chosen his victim: Eve Dallas. And all Eve knows is that he plans to mimic the most infamous murderers of all - starting with Jack the Ripper... --''Penguin Group'' Map Please reference the Imitation in Death Map for locations or approximate locations of sites listed here. Timeline Story Start Date: September 4, 2059 Day One: * September 4, Jacie Wooten is murdered. Note left for Eve from "Jack" * Eve Dallas and Delia Peabody visit Jacie's apartment and find it neat and clean * Eve and Peabody visit Jacie's counselor * Eve goes to morgue to see ME Morris and has Peabody check out purchasers of paper of the note sent to Eve at crime scene * Eve visits Dr. Charlotte Mira to get her profile of murderer. Mira invites Eve and Roarke over to a BBQ at her home that weekend * Peabody creates a list of paper purchasers. Eve and Peabody plan to visit the purchasers, but cannot get into the UN to interview one purchaser (Niles Renquist), so they start their interviews with Leo Fortney * After leaving Fortney, Eve and Peabody visit Pepper Franklin, Leo's cohabitation partner, who is confirms Leo's story * When Eve gets home for the evening, Roarke tells her that he "banged" (Eve's words) Pepper and that he knows or knows of all her suspects. Day Two: * Nadine Furst brings doughnuts to Cop Central to bribe Eve into giving her a story line. Nadine agrees that Quentin Post will be given Eve's statements to keep them both free of questioning due to their friendship * Eve and Peabody visit the home of Carmichael Smith, who asks Eve if he should call her Mrs. Roarke. Smith is overwrought with images of negativity, and listens to his own music to create a positive flow in his home. Eve tells Peabody after they leave that he likes to have multiple sex partners, even with minors * Eve and Peabody get into the UN to visit Niles Renquist, who seems amused that he is being questioned. Peabody is concerned that he doesn't have a strong alibi for the murder time * Eve and Peabody visit Elliot Hawthorne at the Country Club, who was golfing at the time. They speak with Darla Hawthorne, who is taking tennis lessons, and verifies that she and "Sweetie" were in home in bed * Eve and Roarke go to dinner in Philadelphia, where she runs into Charles Monroe, who verifies that he knew of Jacie, but no one really knew her well. Day Three: * Sunday, Eve and Roarke attend a BBQ at Mira's house. While there, Eve gets called to a crime scene for Victim 2. * Boston Strangler copycat murder of Lois Gregg * The crime scene is Lois Gregg's apartment, and Eve and Peabody search through the home * Eve interviews Lois' son, Jeffrey, who admits that he came over to get his mother because he was upset at his mother for being late to dinner * David Baxter is on scene and Eve has Baxter and his partner, Troy Trueheart, canvas the neighborhood for potential witnesses * Eve takes the subway home and gets into an altercation between a man who was whacking off and another man who was trying to beat him up for doing it in public * Eve falls asleep in her home office, and has a cognizant dream of her mother, Stella Day Four: * Thomas Breen's name has come up as an author who has studied serial killers. Eve and Peabody go into the Village to interview him. Breen didn’t hide his excitement at being considered a suspect. Breen acknowledges that he had been sent the same stationery that the murderer used by a fan * Eve and Peabody go back to Fortney to play good cop/bad cop. While being the good cop, Fortney hits on Peabody and asks her out to dinner. Fortney begins changing his story about the night of Wooten's murder, saying he was home alone and he and Pepper are just friends now * Eve and Peabody go see Pamela Renquist at her home. Pamela is adamant about her husband's whereabouts on the night of the murders and is inconvenienced by Eve's interruption to her home * Eve and Peabody go Jeffrey and Leah Gregg's apartment and speak with Leah, who remembers that Lois had helped a young man in the produce department named 'Al'. At the produce store, the owner confirms that Lois had helped Al pick out produce and 'Al' carried her bags out for her. At the boutique where Lois worked, the clerks confirmed that a man had come in to thank her for helping him choose a gift for his wife. Eve determines that 'Al' had been stalking Lois * Baxter calls Eve to tell her that he found a potential witness * The witness confirms that the man she saw was carrying a fruit basket and wearing a handyman’s outfit. * Eve meets with Mira to update her and get updated profile * Eve meets with Commander Whitney, where Eve confirms that she has given a statement to Quentin Post, not Nadine. Whitney informs Eve that a complaint has been filed against her by both Leo Fortney and Niles Renquist, on behalf of his wife * At home, Roarke runs suspect list on his unregistered computer Day Five: * Eve starts the day in her home office, and Ryan Feeney drops by to pick up some files * While still at home, Pepper Franklin comes to the house to tell her that Leo felt threatened and hounded, but she was just telling her out of courtesy as a 'woman to woman thing'. Pepper questions Eve's motives about Leo, wondering if it was because Pepper had an intimate relationship with Roarke. Eve tells Pepper that she was one of many, but that she was 'The Only'. * Peabody meets Eve at home, where they leave to visit Carmichael Smith again. Eve asks Carmichael if he pays his mother to keep quiet about his abusive childhood. Carmichael breaks a glass in his hands and asks them to leave * Mavis meets Eve and Peabody at Julietta Gates' office, using Mavis Freestone's fashion connection (Leonardo) to get an interview with Julietta. Eve's impression is that Julietta likes to run the show and that Tom is a devoted father. Eve picks up that Julietta is having an affair based on a phone call received on her private link. Eve has Baxter trail Julietta to get info on the affair. * Whitney gets Eve on the link to tell her to go visit Renquist again, so she can officially apologize on behalf of the NYPSD. Renquist makes her wait for 20 minutes, but then she apologizes and grovels. * Feeney relays information to Eve about previous (practice??) murders: Paris, London (both Jack the Ripper) and Boston and New L.A. (both Boston Strangler). * Baxter informs Eve that Julietta's love interest is a woman named Serena Unger * Eve and Roarke travel to Boston where they interview Roberta Gable, Niles Renquist's former nanny. Roberta confirms that she still receives flowers on her birthday and Christmas cards from Niles, and that she taught him obedience, respect and to be well disciplined. She indicates that Niles' sister's dog ran away and that she was very 'accident prone' until Niles moved away to attend Eton * While in Boston, Eve visits with Officer Haggerty, where they exchange notes on their similar cases * Eve and Roarke head to New L.A. where Eve meets Officers Sloan and Baker, who give her the address of the crime scene Day Six: * Ted Bundy copycat murder attempt on Marlene Cox. Marlene manages to escape by spraying mugger spray in his eyes and setting off her panic button * Eve gives Nadine a tip: wants to know why this guy has so little imagination that he has to pretend he's someone else? With the last one, he flubbed it up so bad that a girl hurts him and he has to run away? Also, that Eve has a good idea as to the identity of the murderer * Eve and Peabody go to interview Serena Unger who admits to having an intimate relationship with Julietta Breen. She said she loves Julietta but won't destroy the family Julietta has with Tom because of the child * Eve and Peabody go to the hospital, where Marlene's mother, Sela Cox, tells her that Eve will find the attacker * Eve and Peabody interview Sophia DiCarlo, the Renquist's nanny, who confirms that Niles sexually assaults her at night, that she is not ever allowed in his office, and that he was seen coming home at 9:30 am on the morning of September 2 * Eve discovers that Niles Renquist has left on a business trip * Eve brings Thomas Breen in for a formal interview. He finally asks for his lawyer because Eve keeps asking him about his wife's lesbian affair . Eve postpones the questioning until the attorney can be present * Pepper shows up at Central asking Eve to press charges against Leo because after she found out he was having an affair, Leo hit her causing a black eye * Eve tells Peabody to go home, relax and get ready to kick Detective Exam Butt in the morning * At home, Eve tells Roarke about the Stella dream * Sela Cox calls Eve's link to tell her that Marlene has woken up * At the hospital, Eve shows Marlene photos of the suspects, and Marlene identifies Niles Renquist as her attacker * Eve calls Whitney at home and convinces him to get her a Search Warrant for the Renquist home * Eve conducts search of Renquist home, with Pamela Renquist being arrested for assaulting a police officer (hitting Eve) * In Niles' home office, Eve finds the following: Thomas Breen book on serial killers, surgical tools, costumes and disguises (wigs, black cape, handyman garb, plaster), Lois Gregg's missing ring, container labeled 'Whore' with parts of Jacie Wooten in it, information on the next intended victim, and finally information on Eve * Eve informs the next intended victim (Katie Mitchell) of Renquist's plan to murder her, and Katie agrees to let NYPSD use her apartment as a stakeout to capture Renquist. Renquist does not come that night Day Seven: * During the day, at her home office, the team tightens up the security on Mitchell's apartment * Plan: Peabody will be the decoy, while Eve will be hiding in the closet * At Central, Eve meets with Pamela Renquist, who is still in denial about her husband. Eve informs Pamela that her daughter has been taken into protective custody * That evening at the Mitchell apartment, Renquist approaches after having a nice dinner and bypasses the security at Mitchell's door. He approaches Mitchell's bed, touches Peabody's back, and Eve calls for the lights on, throws her shoulder into his gut, knees him in the groin, and then punches him in the jaw (which was for Marley) * Eve tells Peabody to read Renquist his rights, and have him transported back to Central. Then she says to Peabody, "I think you'll be able to handle him, Detective." Peabody then tries to bear hug Eve, jumps mid air on Ian McNab, and Eve tells McNab to take her home to celebrate, that they can handle Renquist Day Nine: * Renquist's attorneys will try for a plea of insanity, citing a Multiple Personality Disorder. Mira doesn't buy it and will contest the plea. Renquist may end up in a padded cell on the mentally defective floor rather than in a cement cage * Eve wears her Uniform to Peabody's Detective ceremony. After the ceremony and back at Central, Eve asks Peabody to be her partner. Memorable Quotes Character List List of Main Characters Appearing in this Book *Eve Dallas *Roarke List of Secondary Characters Appearing in this Book *Ryan Feeney *Mavis Freestone *Nadine Furst *Leonardo *Charlotte Mira *Delia Peabody *Lawrence Summerset *Jack Whitney List of Recurring Characters Appearing in this Book *Crack *Louise Dimatto *Caro Ewing *Galahad *Ian McNab *Dennis Mira *Charles Monroe *Morris *Anna Whitney List of Minor Characters Appearing in this Book *Addy *Thomas Breen *Jed Breen *Piers Chan *Marlene Cox *Sela Cox *Officer Cullin *Sophia DiCarlo *Leo Fortney *Pepper Franklin *Officer Frohickie *Roberta Janet Gable *Julietta Gates *Jeffrey Gregg *Leah Gregg *Darla Hawthorne *Elliot Hawthorne *Officer Henley *Dr. Laurence *Li *Gillian *Katie Mitchell *Thomas Newkirk *Moira O'Bannion *Tressa Palank *Elsa Parksy *Niles Renquist *Pamela Elizabeth (Dysert) Renquist *Detective Sloan *Carmichael Smith *Stevens *Suelee *Serena Unger *Rico Vincenti *Peter Waterman *Jacie Wooton List of Peripheral Characters Appearing in this Book *Darcia Angelo *Peter Brent *Victor Clarence *Angela Dysert *Marshall Evans *Lois Gregg *Liva Holdreak *Leroy *Lisel *Susie Mannery *Enrico Marsonini *Quinton Post *Rose Renquist *Suzanne Smith *Judge Womack Trivia Peabody receives her gold detective shield. Eve appears for the first time (in the in Death stories) in full uniform. Other Covers Additional covers here Other Releases Footnotes Imitation in Death Category:The Novels